


Mending Your Heart

by dreamyloner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyloner/pseuds/dreamyloner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another conflict with America, Russia loses his heart! It keeps popping out and refuses to go back into the body. Now that Ivan is missing his fragile organ and completely lost in a trance, it is up to Yao, his life-long crush, to help resolve the mishap! </p><p>Pairing: Rochu. IvanxYao. RusAmeChu if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own the plot. This story is not written for any profits.

Yao snorted and leant against his chair. Words and numbers swirled frantically in his head. He glimpsed the stack of documents he had yet to analyze and process. Taking off his glasses and chucking them deftly on the desk, he heaved a sigh and stretched his stiff arms. His muscles ached. His joints were no better. He had been caged inside this crappy room for too long.

He loathed paper work.

He would have complained to his boss but he doubted anyone could accomplish the work better than he did. He couldn't trust those unreliable politicians in his government. The world's economy has crumbled down again and this time the crisis spread across continents. Where did it all start from? Probably America.

_That immature fool._

Yao rolled his eyes as he recalled his previous conversation with that self-claimed hero. The Chinese man couldn't remember if he had ever been this conceited and rash when he was young. After all, it has been so long since he last indulged in youth and freedom. Despite all the hassle America causes worldwide, he has to admit the young fellow's remarkable optimism is something to be admired. Whatever he did is always forgiven because to Yao, youth is  definitely something to be savored, not to be reprimanded.

Perhaps it is the reason why he has had lent Alfred trillions of dollars just to help with his financial breakdown.

Anyway, the loud, energetic troublemaker wasn't the sole pain in Yao's neck. Currently, this ancient nation is combating with a dilemma of some sort. Well, you see, apparently there is this neighboring country who has been extremely fond of China and has long plotted on becoming one with him. Yao isn't flattered though. Russia has been lurking about courting him for quite a while. It doesn't bother him as much as it initially did because he has gotten pretty accustomed to Russia's ceaseless endeavors. 

The problem with Russia, or Ivan as Yao usually directly calls him, is that he was a bit of a demented child with an unfathomable mind. He is also on absolutely awful terms with Alfred. The two can't endure each other for a single second being placed alone inside the same room. Frankly speaking, they both have a grip of China's interests but they are basically tearing him apart. The childish side of Ivan is sometimes adorable but mostly intimidating, or in Yao's view, kinda infuriating. He hates how he grows envious just by watching him chat with America. And he absolutely detests the way he has been stalking him nonstop, spying on him even when he is taking a bath or sleeping.

The sudden knock on the door snapped Yao out of his daydream. Startled, he spun up from his chair and before he could utter a word, the door creaked open to reveal a familiar face.

_Aiya, not again!_

"Yao-Yao~"

The head popping in carried the most cherubic smile ever. It chilled Yao to bones, actually.

"Wh-What're you doing here, Russia? Who let you in?!" Yao yelped. Only he would dare holler at the Russian without getting pinned down and knocked unconscious.

"No one~I let myself in," Ivan giggled, holding a water faucet stained with fresh blood. Yao needed not be informed what had happened. He simply growled and stomped towards the light-haired man. He grabbed his scarf and shoved the larger nation out of his door.

"Yao-Yao, what's wrong? What've I done?" Ivan looked seemingly hurt. 

"I'm working, aru! Get the hell out of here! And stop disturbing me!" Yao bawled, striving to keep the well-built man outside.

"Yao-Yao, can we talk?" Ivan asked sincerely, his eyes pleading.

"No! Not now! Can't you see I'm busy? I'm so damn busy because of what you and America did! You guys never stop fighting with each other and see all the trouble you've caused around the globe! Another financial crisis! I'm too old to handle all this shit. You're stressing me out. This whole damn pile of work is driving me insane!" Yao croaked and slammed the door on Ivan's face.

"Yao-Yao, open the door, please?"

The Russian knocked on the door dolefully with his pipe. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Tell me what I've done wrong. I've come to ask for a talk. You've refused to see me for a week and I'm growing worried."

"Go away, Ivan. I don't have time to deal with you right now." Yao sighed and rubbed his temples in exhaustion. "I'm really busy, aru. If I don't finish this stuff soon, my boss is going to keep nagging me."

"Are you still mad at me because I interrupted your talk with Amerika the other day?"

"Well, that too. What the hell were you thinking? Trying to pick a fight with Alfred! You know you're both in serious trouble, don't you? If you hit him again, he's just going to impose more sanctions on you! Aren't you crushed already with all those European countries penalizing you? And I thought you've caught a damn cold too."

"I have. That's why I come to ask for help."

"I can't help you right now, Ivan. I have my own problems, you know. Things are getting off track. Need to handle my own economy first."

"Then, can I see you, Yao-Yao? I just want to take a look at your face. We haven't spent much time together. I'm getting…really…really lonely…"

"Ask yourself, Ivan. What have you done to make them ostracize you! Don't freaking resort to me every time you mess up! You and America need to grow up aru! I'm not a piggy bank. I'm not the international help centre where everyone comes asking for aids when they screw up their own economy! Just go away! I'm having a headache because of you!"

"Yao-Yao, do you really not want to see me?"

"No…not now, Ivan. I said I'm busy. Go back home. I'll call you when I'm free," the Chinese man snapped, tapping the desk with his papers furiously.

"Da…"

There was a beam of disappointment in the Russian's voice. Yao listened as Ivan's footsteps fade away.

"He's got to know that not everything goes his way," Yao sighed and sat back down in his chair. "And that annoying American too. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with these two, always thinking they can conquer the world and having a say over everything? Are youngsters all this narrow-minded and capricious? Stupid, stupid, stupid Ivan."

**xXx**

Yao was running late for another world meeting but he didn't care. He had overslept due to fatigue. And since he is never the kind to skip breakfast, he made it at least fifty minutes late.

When he burst in through the door, everyone gasped and turned to him. His hair was obviously unkempt and his Western suit was all wrinkled. He had forgotten to ask Taiwan to iron it for him the night before.

"Sorry, aru," he muttered and started tying his hair.

It took him a second to sense that something was wrong because no one seemed to be scolding him for his tardiness. He scanned around the room apprehensively.

"Oi, what's going on, aru?" China inquired.

"Oh, you're finally here, dude," America chuckled.

"What on earth is happening?"

"Well, you know, ha ha, you see, I didn't do anything this time, dude. Honest." America held up his hands in defense.

"You didn't do anything?" England cocked his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Honhonhon~It's no big deal. We can solve this, mon cher~"

"Let me take a look," Yao sighed and shook his head. He slid past his former allies. He gulped when he spotted Russia, sitting rather inanimately on a chair, his violet eyes starinf hollowly ahead and his hands placed neatly on his lap.

"Russia?" Yao mumbled. The nation didn't respond. He didn't even blink. His face was pale.

China almost jumped when something jerked beside him. He stared in terror at crimson mess. It was still moving! It was alive!

And it was….a heart! Russia's heart!

"Aiyaaaaa!" China shrieked and stumbled back. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Um…look, China-dude, it's not like what you think," America attempted to explain but was soon interjected by England.

"This imbecile was trying to initiate a duel with Russia again," Arthur said. "And apparently, he verbally attacked him and caused his heart to pop out."

"What?" Yao nearly dropped his jaws as he ogled the twitching heart on the desk. It was a miracle that Ivan wasn't even bleeding. There was a gap in his body though.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! His heart is fragile, that's all! And you guys stood there and did nothing but watch as well!" America argued, hands on his hips.

"Why should we interfere with you two? You know the fights between you and Russia are always pointless, right?" England scoffed.

"Ve~ Should we do something about Russia?" Italy exclaimed.

"Ivan?" China waved his hand in front of Russia but received no response. America poked him lightly on the arm.

"This sucks, dude. He's in a daze," Alfred laughed. "Does that mean I win?"

"Oh shut it, America. You went too far this time," England accused.

"What? I didn't do anything serious! Dude, what did I even do to him?"

"You didn't do anything?" France reprayed sarcastically.

"Fine! His hideous face pissed me off so I was just trying to…ya know, give him a warning. He almost touched my burger, dude! MY BURGER!"

"You left your meal near his seat. It's your fault," England pinpointed.

"No way! I let no filthy hands touch my awesome hero food!" America asserted. "He's got himself to blame. Anyway, nobody wants him here today. I thought we told him not to come. More likely, he's out of our group!"

"That's pretty enough, America." Yao murmured, gazing anxiously at his stiffened friend.

"Like I said, he fucked it up himself, dude," Alfred grunted. "And he's been like this for a while."

"What did you say to him?" Yao asled.

America pouted and scratched his head, a faint blush emerging on his cheeks.

"I will tell you, Yao." England said. "This dullard told Ivan that everybody detested him and he ought to kill himself."

"Hey, I said he should go fuck himself!" America protested. "It's true no one here welcomes him, right?"

"And then Russia-san got out his pipe," Japan continued calmly.

"Ready to kill me, dude!" America bellowed. "That look on his face scared the shit out of me!"

"Okay, okay, but you started it first, America. Remember?" Germany said. "He didn't even try to touch you or anything."

"His hand brushed over my McDonalds meal by accident!"

"By accident," France repeated.

"Oh man, why is it that you blame me every time something happens to this creep? I'm doing you guys a favor. He's making us uncomfortable!"

"Shut up!" Yao yapped. Everyone silenced at once. "We still haven't got to the main point yet! What caused his heart to pop out?" Yao howled, glaring at every one of the nation in the conference room.

"Um…" America stammered but decided to swallow his words. Frankly speaking, he wouldn't risk enraging the Chinese because he was well aware of the amount of debts he owed him.

Besides, China's kung fu is something not to be tried.

Last time he got the honor to try it, he risked having his Florida forever eradicated.

"Well, it was just like one of their usual fights," Japan said. "But then, America-san shouted something and Russia-san froze on the spot. A second later, his heart popped out."

"What did you say, America?" Yao turned back to America.

"I…um…well, you see, I just…"

"What?"

"I said no one fucking likes him. He has no friends so he should go fuck himself. Even…"

" _Even China is only using you for his benefits. Don't you get complacent thinking he genuinely wants to be your friend. No one will back you up,_ " England finished the line for his friend.

"Well, isn't that true?" America shrugged.

A sudden slap across the cheek shushed him completely. He gasped, tracing his hand around his swollen spot.

Everyone widened their eyes as America quieted down with a small whimper.

"I really want to refrain from using any violence, aru. But your words irritate me profusely," Yao snarled. 

America growled and looked away with red cheeks.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" China said. "This is how people feel when you humiliate them. To you, words are words. You might forget what you've said a minute ago. But to those who receive them, they stab harder than any swords. Words hurt a lot more than you think. I hope you understand that, America. I know you hate him but hurting someone would only mean hurting yourself in return. A small skirmish it may seem. But you are involving all of us here in this childish conflict. Certainly, we have enough crisis to handle already. We do not need another war now, do we? We don't need something to destroy the peace we have been pursuing for so long, right?"

Yao smiled and wiped off a few drops of tears that prickled the corners of America's eyes. Alfred lowered his head with a pout. If anything, or anyone, could ever talk some sense into this impulsive youth, it had to be the old and wise ancient empire.

"Good point, China," Germany nodded in agreement.

"I don't think a war is a desirable solution either," Japan said. "Plus, we've been giving Russia-san retribution through economic sanctions. That's pretty…enough. He should know better to retreat."

"Go on and lecture this brat more often," England smiled. "You hear what China says, Alfred? You don't speak without thinking. This is why you've been provoking so many people."

"Fine," America snorted and jammed his hands into his pockets. "Maybe I spoke a little bit too rough but he still got on my nerves."

"That does not justify your deed, America," Yao said. "You don't go around hurting someone just because they get on your nerves aru."

"I'm sorry," America whispered. "Okay?"

It was almost the first time for everyone to hear America apologize, even though it came in a tentative whisper. Yao smiled and patted his younger friend's head with an approving nod. "Don't worry about it aru. We'll try to fix this."

He turned back to look at the pumping heart. Russia was still frozen on the chair, his eyes wide open and his face devoid of expressions.

"Is he…dead?" Italy stuttered, trembling behind Germany's back.

"No…I don't think so." Yao shook his head with a confident grin. "He's probably just sulking."

The Chinese man picked up the heart gingerly and delivered it towards the hole on Russia's body.

"Do you think it will work?" A few nations started whispering as Yao attempted to put the heart back to its place.

They had tried it several times before Yao arrived. Every time they stuffed the organ back into the gap, it kept popping out instantly.

"Ivan, I'm giving you back your heart," Yao cooed, tenderly shoving the organ back into the hole.

He waited patiently for the heart to merge with the body and for Russia to spin back to life again. He was even ready to receive a giant bear hug from Ivan and hear him make his trademark "kolkolkol" laugh before chasing America all around the building.

Silence took over the room as everyone stood motionless waiting for the retrieval of Russia's heart.

Nonetheless, it never happened.

Shortly after the heart was brought back into his body, it leaped out again, though this time, it stayed much longer than it did when other nations tried to put it back.

"What…" Yao gasped in bewilderment. The heart bounced back onto the desk.

"Oh my God!" England frowned.

"It doesn't work?"

"Ivan, what're you doing? This is your heart, aru. Don't you want it back?" Yao picked up the heart again and repeated his action.

Again, the heart didn't fuse with Ivan's body. It kept popping out the moment it was shoved back into the gap.

"No…it can't be!"

"Shit, it's not going in?"

"Ivan!" Yao panicked, dreading the worst. He kept repeatedly stuffing the heart back into the hole but the expected result never occurred.

"Why…why isn't it going back in?" Yao asked no one in particular because everyone was just as thunderstruck. The heart was supposed to go back in pretty readily. This wasn't the first time it had happened. Russia lost his heart several times and each time, he never got into a trance and managed to solve the condition himself.

"Ivan, can you hear me? Ivan?" Yao shook the Russian gently.

Silence.

Nothing happened.

His body didn't stir a bit. He looked like a soulless skeleton, a zombie lost in the middle of nowhere.

"Russia?" America frowned and poked him.

"Shit, he's…he's not dead, is he?"

"No, his heart is still pounding. But it won't go back in!" Yao cried. He didn't stop trying to put the heart back until both of his arms went sore. The other nations made their attempts too, ignoring how revolting it sounded to be touching Russian's heart. Nevertheless, none of them succeeded.

Ivan's spirit was gone, or so it appeared.

"Russia…" Yao called out, knowing well it wouldn't work.

He was lost.

"What do we do now?" someone asked.

"I don't know…" Yao shook his head sorrowfully. "I don't know aru…"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Russia lost his heart. The nation was still running perfectly but its personification was completely lost in a trance. Those lavender orbs never blinked or clenched again. They kept staring ahead. Yao volunteered, or more likely, was obliged to take his buddy in. After all, the Chinese man couldn't just abandon his so-called comrade. He wrapped his heart cautiously and placed it in a secure container. The organ was still pumping. Everything looked so surreal Yao would have thought it was merely a nightmare.

Who on earth would have their heart leave their body without perishing?

Yao set Ivan down on his couch. Fascinatingly, despite the loss of major feelings and emotions, the Russian was able to hear and decipher others' speech. He could take commands and requests. When Yao asked him to sit, he would tilt his head and complied. Knowing this, the mischievous American tried to pull a prank on him but apparently, Ivan only listened to Yao. Whatever Alfred or other nations said, the Russian would only respond with a pause.

No one could figure out what was going on.

Or more precisely, what had gone wrong with Ivan.

It gave Yao nothing but trouble.

He now had to tend to the Russian as though he was taking care of a child, a child incapable of making important decisions and fending for himself.

"Aiyah, you didn't finish your meal again, Ivan. Is something wrong?" Yao asked, a bit disconcerted with Ivan's lack of appetites. Normally, the Russian would compliment his cuisine and demand more until his belly was fully stuffed with Yao's delectable cooking.

"Look, you got sauce on your lips, silly," Yao giggled, wiping Ivan's mouth with a napkin. "Do you want some water aru?"

The Russian shook his head.

"Anything else you want?"

Ivan's brows furrowed to form what Yao regarded as a frown. It was a good sign. At least, Russia was able to frown even though he practically displayed no significant emotions now.

The childlike man lifted one of his arms slowly and pointed to a distant object glittering from afar. Yao whirled around and tracked down what he was glancing at so desperately. The blooming sunflower glinted in the distance. Yao remembered picking it out a few days ago when he paid a brisk visit to the sunflower field he and Ivan shared. He originally intended to make the flower a proud décor in his household, but he supposed he could give it to Ivan as a little trinket. After all, the Russian loves sunflowers to death.

"Oh, you want the flower?" Yao didn't wait for an answer. He quickly scurried to the cupboard and took the flower out of his Chinese vase. He handed the gigantic plant to Ivan with a hopeful smile. "There you go, Ivan."

The Russian clutched the flower to where his heart ought to be. Like an innocent child, he breathed a sigh of relief and clung to his favourite thing.

"It's pretty late now aru. We should get you to bed," Yao said, collecting the dishes from the table. "Take a bath, Ivan. I've got you a new set of towels and pajamas in your room. Better wake up early in case Belarus comes to check on you tomorrow morning. You know I can't handle that superwoman," Yao chuckled and proceeded to dump the dishes into the sink, occasionally popping out from the kitchen to see if the Russian was listening.

Belarus, of course, went hysterical when she discovered that her precious brother had plunged into a state of…void. She even vowed to declare a war against America. Initially, the feisty woman demanded to take her brother with her but after realizing that Ivan listened to no one but Yao, she had to give in and agree to the fact that Yao was a better candidate to care for her beloved sibling. 

"Ivan, why are you still daydreaming here? I ask you to take a bath." Yao finished his dishes and waved his hands in the air, trying to capture the Russian's attention. Ivan only shrugged and blinked silently at Yao with a faint smile.

"What's it? Is something wrong?" Yao sighed and helped his friend to stand up. Obediently, Ivan got up from his chair, still holdinghis sunflower tightly.

"No one is going to take it away from you aru. I'll get you to the bathroom, okay?" Yao led the Russian out of the dining room. They plodded upstairs and went into the bathroom.

"Now, off you go. I'll get your clothes for you in a minute."

Yao was about to turn around when he felt a hand tug his sleeve slightly. He stared at Ivan. "What? If you don't speak, I will never know what you want, aru!"

Ivan lowered his head glumly. Immediately, Yao felt guilty. Ivan hadn't spoken a single word since he lost his heart. It was only natural that he couldn't or he didn't wish to speak to anyone at all. There had to be a reason behind his rejecting his own heart.

"Ivan, what do you want?" Yao asked patiently, fondling the other's cheeks. "Is there something you want from me? Do you not want to take a bath?"

The Russian nodded slightly, his eyes flickering to the bath tub. 

"What?"

He pointed at the Chinese man, then back at the tub.

"You want to take a bath with me?!"

The Russian nodded.

"Why, this is not appropriate. You're not even a child anymore. No way! You do it yourself. You were able to take a bath on your own last night!"

The hand fell back to his side as Ivan averted his gaze sheepishly. He nodded and stumbled to the tub. 

"Quit moping. On second thought, I think we can take a bath together," Yao gave in with a sigh. He started filling the tub with warm water and asked the Russian to undress himself.

"Put that sunflower down, aru. You don't want it to get soaked, do you?" Yao rolled his eyes and pulled away his hair band, letting his sleek, black hair sashay over his shoulders.

The Russian climbed in first, the sight of his naked body causing the Chinese man to blush timidly. He looked away and unbuttoned his robe reluctantly. After striping himself, he got in together with the other man.

"Ai, this is so embarrassing," he sighed, wondering why on earth he would agree to such absurd act. Fortunately, the Russian didn't try anything on him. The normal him would most definitely seize such a golden opportunity to grope Yao and possibly ravage him, or in his case, become one with him.

"Want me to wash your back for you?"

The Russian nodded as the other nation turned him around and grabbed the soap.

All that remained for a long moment was silence and the occasional splashing of water.

The scene was quite nostalgic though. It stirred up plenty of beautiful memories in the Chinese man. 

When he first encountered Ivan, the Russian was barely a delicate child wandering in a snowstorm. They used to spend the majority of their time together whenever Ivan took shelter under his roof. Yao would feed him, frolic with him, tell him stories, bathe him and even tuck him to bed. How he turned out to be such a psychotic, enormous nation was always a mystery. There was a time when Yao lost contact with the Russian and when he returned, he had already grown up and stood even taller than China. He became a full-fledged nation and started pursuing the Chinese man as an adult himself, much to Yao's dismay.

"You never told me what happened after you left me, Ivan," Yao said, scrubbing the other nation's back gently. "When you came back again, you were completely different…well…not completely…but you weren't the little kid I once knew."

The Russian twitched a bit but didn't reply.

"If you would just tell me, I would have come to your rescue," Yao said. "It must have taken a boy more than usual suffering to grow up so…big and strong. We used to do this a lot, remember? When you were staying with me as a child, we always took a bath together. You always refused to get out of the hot water until I lied to you about getting a heat stroke."

Yao tittered and ran the tap, allowing the warm water to rinse their limbs.

"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, aru. Sometimes, I wonder where the cute little fellow I used to know has disappeared to. But then, sometimes when you pull that childish grimace, I think the boy I once loved hasn't actually gone away. He's still here, inside you, somewhere. You still have that trace of youth and innocence in you. Such selfishness and tantrum have never changed a single bit aru. And it's something I both like and hate about you. You never stop giving me trouble, do you?"

Yao gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

"Ivan?"

The Russian stayed mute as he burrowed his face into the Yao's shoulder. He remained solid for a couple of minutes.

"I miss the old days but we have got to move on…" Yao smiled, patting Ivan's back lightly. "There's always something we can't change. I believe it's what we call fate. I never regret having met you though. You're still the biggest child ever."

**xXx**

Yao flicked off the lights and strolled back to his bed.

"Finally, I can rest aru!"

He yawned, tossing himself onto his fluffy mattress. A minute after he settled down, the door swung open, revealing a large shadow.

"What're you doing here?"

Russia strode towards the other nation's bed and climbed in with Yao.

"Ivan! Get out of here! This bed is mine!"

The Russian snuggled up against the smaller male, his hands still gripping his beloved sunflower tightly.

"Don't bring that to bed, Ivan!"

Knowing he was ignored yet again, Yao snorted and went to close the door. There was no point in arguing with Ivan because…well, he couldn't even argue back.

He could never control this giant kid.

"Okay, lights off. Let's go to sleep," Yao sighed, not exactly wanting to share a bed with Ivan. 

The gap in Ivan's body kept bugging Yao. It distracted and distressed him terribly. The Chinese man kept gawking at the hole and thinking about Ivan's missing organ.

Why?

He still couldn't understand why.

Why would his heart leave him?

Why wouldn't it blend back with his body?

Why wasn't he talking?

What was on his mind now?

"Ivan…"

The Russian wasn't even trying to sleep. His eyes were wide open. He continued staring blankly at the ceiling, with the sunflower in his embrace.

"Say, are you…are you mad at me for yelling at you earlier?" Yao asked, brushing off a strand of hair covering Ivan's left eye. "Is that why…you're now protesting and refusing to talk to everyone?"

Still no response.

"You know you can't stay like this forever," Yao said."You need your heart back. Everybody needs a heart to survive…don't they? How can you feel without a heart?"

And then, the sudden realization hit him like bolts of lightning.

It made sense now.

Without a heart, he would never have to endure any pain and grief.

Without a heart, he would never have to feel love and grudge.

He would never feel warmth, cold, anxiety, solitude, anything….anymore.

"Is that the reason why?" Yao asked.

Ivan must have felt lonely then.

Who wouldn't when they were rejected by the person they loved most endearingly?

It was so arduous to love Yao.

The ancient nation had got so much pride in him he would never allow himself to fall head over heels for someone so easily.

How long had it been since Ivan was in love with him?

For once, Yao forgot.

It had been so long since Ivan first professed his love to him.

It had been so long he had quite forgotten when it all started.

This long, strenuous journey of yearning for the attention and recognition which Yao never granted him.

The Russian was always on the giving end but besides receiving all this wondrous love he could boast about, the Chinese nation almost gave nothing quite similar in return.

It must have crushed him hard when America said that Yao was only using him.

How would a child feel when he realized that he was betrayed and forsaken by the world?

How would a child react when he knew he belonged to nowhere?

How would a child live when the sun could never reach his heart?

"Ivan!" Yao yelped and straddled the other's body. He grabbed Ivan's cheeks, forcing him to face him. "Listen well, Ivan, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I should've known it sooner. You must be feeling lonely, right? Are you lonely? Are you sad? Are you mad? Tell me. Answer me, please…"

No response.

"Ivan, I didn't mean to shout at you the other day. I was…I was busy but I know it was probably just an excuse…I always evade you…It's not because I loathe you. I will never hate you. The reason why I'm always running away is because I don't know how to…well…face you. You know sometimes you say really embarrassing stuff. Quite cheesy really. Your love confession. You know I don't like getting bound by relationships but still you never give up trying. It annoys me but mostly it's my problem…I don't know how to return your feelings. So I flee. Like a coward. I'm afraid to admit that I care about you. Because…well, you're my friend, Ivan. You'll always be my comrade, my best friend, my…soul mate. Just so you know, you're never alone. So don't ever listen to whatever other people say because you only have to listen to me…and to your heart. You get it? Ivan?"

The Russian squirmed a little beneath the Chinese man.

"Please…say something, Ivan…" Drop by drop, tears started trickling down China's cheeks. They landed flat on Ivan's face. "Say you can hear me…Say you're not mad anymore. Say you love me like you always did every single day…"

Without saying anything, the Russian raised his hands to caress the other's face.

"It's freaking me out, Ivan! The way….the way you keep silent and refuse to speak a word…" Yao wailed. "It's creepy…it's driving me manic. I don't like this…I don't like this at all…I'd rather have you stalk me all day long and chase me from Moscow to Beijing than have you looking deadpan all the time! I want you to call me 'Yao-Yao' and bring me sunflowers every day! I even want you to bicker with America because it's how you should be. Please, don't stay in your own realm. Come back to me, okay? I promise you I won't ignore you anymore. We'll…like…go on a date or something, though I'm too old for that, actually. But…just whatever you want. You can name it and I swear I will do as you say. Just don't keep this any longer. Please..."

The Russian frowned a little and glimpsed the container on the nightstand. Immediately, Yao leaped off Ivan's body and clasped the box.

He took the heart out and stared at the hole in Ivan's body.

"Ivan, you don't have to feel cold anymore because I'm here." Yao sobbed, "I'm your sunflower, right? It's what you always say. Come back to me, love. Come back."

He shoved the heart into the gap with all his might, praying that everything would turn out just fine.

Sure enough, he would need time to adapt to the other's love.

But who cares?

He had been loved and treasured by Ivan for centuries. It's about time he did something for his eternal comrade.

"I love you aru," Yao whispered as he bent down to kiss Russia.

The body wiggled beneath him with a whine. A second later, two strong arms enveloped him.

"Mmmphh!" Yao gagged and withdrew from the fierce kiss. A triumphant grin crawled over the Russian's face as he hugged his lover tightly.

"Ivan!"

"Yao-Yao~" Russia cheered gleefully, crushing his lips against the other nation's cheek. "You gave my heart back~"

"Ivan! You're…you're back to yourself?" Yao gasped in ecstasy.

"Da~ I'm always myself," Ivan chortled and pecked at Yao's lips.

"Oh…this is…this is good…this is great!" Yao gazed down at Ivan's chest in relief.

"How…how do you feel now, Ivan? Is your body alright?"

"I feel warm," Ivan smiled and hugged his partner. "Because Yao-Yao's kissed me~"

He wiped the tears off China's face and chuckled.

"So…I've heard…Yao-Yao loves me too. Is that true?"

"I…I…" the Chinese man blushed. His heart fluttered as the other man clutched him tighter. "What're you doing?!"

"I'm lonely. When Yao-Yao ignored me, I felt hurt," Ivan admitted with a childish pout. "When Yao-Yao yelled at me, I thought I did something wrong. But you never told me why you wouldn't see me face-to-face. Are you angry at me?"

"No…I was never angry at you, Ivan," Yao cooed.

"Good~" Ivan smiled. "That means Yao-Yao will not ignore me anymore?"

"No…I guess…"

"Don't leave me again~ Don't leave me for that stupid Amerikan."

"I don't know where you got that idea. There's absolutely nothing between me and Alfred," Yao sighed.

"I'm glad~" the Russian whispered. "I'm so glad."

"And you…you scared me to death when that heart kept popping out! What's that all about?"

"It's Yao-Yao's fault."

"What? How's it my fault?!"

"'Cause…'Cause you made me super sad. I don't have the strength to carry on without a complete heart~" Ivan croaked.

"Báichī! Your heart is complete! What're you talking about?"

"It's never complete without you," Russia chirped and pinned the other nation down with a crafty smile.

"Aiyah, what do you think you're doing?" Yao cried, "Now that you've got back your heart, you should just get out of my room and-"

The Chinese man was shushed with a passionate kiss.

"W-What're you-"

"Yao-Yao, you have to take responsibility. You said you would do anything I tell you to if I return to myself?"

"What?"

"You said I'm a big child. You made me sad. You left me alone. So you need to do something about it~kolkolkol…"

"I've already returned the heart to you, Ivan! What more do you want from me?"

"Yao-Yao said he loves me~"

"Ivan, that was-"

"But you ignored me," Russia wheezed. "You made me wait for so long. You always treated me so cruelly, Yao-Yao. I cried many times, you know."

"I told you I'm sorry, Ivan..."

"Da~ Still…bad boys need to be punished?"

"What? No!" Yao yelped, but couldn't bring himself to reject the kiss. 

"Yao-Yao~" Russia hummed merrily as he kisses Yao's neck.

"Stop it! Ivan!" Yao bl blushed. "What're you doing?"

"Become one with me, da?"

Perhaps mending the big child's heart wasn't a fabulous idea after all.

"Aiyaaaa! Stupid, stupid Ivan aru~"

"Da~ I love you too, Yao-Yao~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: Báichī = Moron


End file.
